nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Foreign Relations of the Nesarian Empire
Foreign Relations of the Nesarian Empire The Nesarian Empire is not a member of an alliance bloc, and holds its own individual foreign relations. The Empire is officially allied to Russia, Greece, Armenia and Syria and holds non-aggression pacts with many other countries, such as Poland and all of the ex-Imperial states. It has also found itself in the good books of most Muslim countries for its rejection of Israel as a legitimate state. Although no state of hostilities exists and has not existed for many decades now, the Nesarian Empire is notoriously unfriendly with Turkey, the USA and Israel. Of course the Empire holds relations with every country around the globe, but only significant relations will be listed below. Russia Russia and the Nesarian Empire are ancient rivals and fought many wars between each other. Anti-Russian sentiment in the Nesarian Empire reached its peak during the Nesarian War of Independence. After the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991, both Russia and the Nesarian Empire mutually agreed that the time for hostility was over, and made attempts to reconcile their differences and improve relations (this was helped by the shared dislike for the USA). In 1993, a formal alliance between the two was announced. In the modern day, the alliance between Russia and the Nesarian Empire is closer than ever, aided by the good personal relations - President Vladimir Putin is good friends with the current Emperor, Jacras III, and the Crown Prince, Athdus V. The Nesarian Empire recognises the Russian annexation of Crimea as legitimate and publicly praises Russia intervention in Syria and Iraq. It has repeatedly denounced the west for economic sanctions on Russia. However, there are several points of tension in the alliance. The friendships with Poland, Circassia and Georgia, as well as recognition and promotion of USSR war crimes and crimes against humanity, and the belief that Prussia should rightfully belong to Germany create conflict between the two countries. One of the most major stumbling blocks is the failure of Russia to recognise the persecution and slaughter of the Nesarians in Russia as genocide. Poland The alliance between Russia and the Nesarian Empire is very old, starting in 1537, and Poland was one of the first allies that the Nesarian Empire ever acquired. The alliance was broken when Poland ceased to exist after the Partitions of Poland, which was considered a betrayal by the Polish, although they consider WW2 to be a greater betrayal, as the Nesarian Empire fought on the Axis side. However, it is worth noting that the Emperor at the time, Adrion I, publicly and strongly criticised both Hitler and Stalin for their treatment of the Poles, and this was the main tension point in the Axis alliance. After the fall of the Warsaw Pact, the alliance between Poland and the Nesarian Empire was re-created, however this degraded into a mere non-aggression pact as Poland joined NATO which found itself at odds with the Empire and Russia. In the modern day, Russia and Poland are still not exactly friends, which is a point of tension in the friendship between the Nesarian Empire and Poland, because the Nesarian Empire is extremely close to Russia. The Nesarian Empire has repeatedly made attempts to bring Poland and Russia closer together, but with little success. The Nesarian Empire has also on many occasions stated that Prussia should "in an ideal world" belong to Germany, which is another point of tension with Poland. Germany The Nesarian Empire had been allied to Prussia since the early 18th century, and this alliance continued as Prussia became the North German Confederation and then the German Empire. They were forced to break their alliance as part of the Treaty of Aemea (the peace treaty that took the Empire out of WW1) but Emperor Adrion I re-formed the alliance in 1935. When Germany fell to the Allies and the Empire briefly ceased to exist, the alliance was ended. The Empire never restored the alliance with Germany due to ideological differences, but the historical friendship remains. Greece The Nesarian Empire and Greece are almost inseparable, after the Empire went to great lengths to win independence for the Greeks and help them recover lost territory from the Turks, predominantly in order to weaken the Ottoman Empire but also out of some noble notion of helping the downtrodden. The restoration of Greece was basically the only issue that Russia and the Empire agreed on and worked together for prior to 1991. As such, the two states and nations have an undying friendship, and Greece repeatedly answered the Empire's call to arms in various wars (although they were unable to in WW2 as the Greeks found themselves forced to the Allied side with the Italian invasion of Greece). Both sides claim the existence of a "perpetual alliance" that was signed between the two in 1867, although the document does not survive and there is only limited written evidence of such a document existing. Syria Syria and the Nesarian Empire historically had no links until 2014, when the Empire made the decision to intervene in the Syrian Civil War by fully supporting the Syrian government led by Bashar Al-Assad, following the Russians who had done the same not long before. This was a move made primarily to oppose American and Saudi influence in the Middle East. Syria and the Nesarian Empire - or rather, Bashar Al-Assad and Emperor Jacras III - quickly became good friends, united by some social values as well as against the USA and Israel. Armenia I haven't written this yet. Kazakhstan I haven't written this yet. Iran Historically relations with Iran have been mixed, as the Nesarian Empire conquered the country through several very bloody campaigns, and it suppressed a revolt in 1894-99 in a reaction that was even considered unnecessarily brutal at the time. The Nesarian Empire once again invaded the country in the Imperial Rebirth, with the locals fighting a tough resistance that was a major reason for Imperal defeat in WW2, as the military was overextended, being forced to dedicate soldiers to the Iranian region. As such, Iran is often blamed for Imperial defeat in the war by Imperial people, however despite this they continue to be respected as fierce and courageous enemies, and both sides acknowledge that their own conduct was less than honourable. Following Imperial success in the War of Independence, relations between Iran and the Empire began to heal, and in modern times the two are quite friendly seeing as the Empire has taken an active anti-American and anti-Israeli stance. Turkey Possibly even being a rival before Russia, there has long been mutual hatred between Turks and Nesarians, following many bitter wars and the dedication of the Nesarian Empire to restore the independence of many Ottoman subject peoples, particuarly the Greeks. This rivalry continues into the modern day, and neither side has ever made an attempt to make peace. Although Turkey has no such law, the Nesarian Empire still upholds a law passed in 1689 that mandates a perpetual state of hostility with "any Turkish state". Until this law is revoked, there is no chance of goodwill between these two states. Israel The Nesarian Empire has never recognised Israel as a legitimate state, although it has also never extended recognition to Palestine. As such, relations between the two are very poor, especially seeing as the Nesarian Empire actively supports states hostile to Israel. United Kingdom I haven't written this yet. United States Relations between the Empire and the USA were never exactly friendly, as the Empire (which was highly monarchist and traditionalist) was at odds with the republican, liberal spirit of the USA. However, relations worsened after WW1 and became extremely bad following WW2, and never recovered. The rivalry following WW2 seemed to begin to heal during the 1980s after the Bloodless Revolution, but in the 1990s it was re-invigorated when the Nesarian Empire began to align more with the new Russian Federation than the USA, and doubled down on their rejection of Israel. In 1995, evidence also came out that the USA had possibly created and organised the Bloodless Revolution (at the very least funded it), which further harmed relations. The Empire restricts trade with the USA and has previously stopped American international businesses from setting up in the Empire, most famously with the fast food restaurants, most of which were forced out following the Rexada meat scandal.